The present invention relates to a joining and connecting device for high-pressure lines, to join a hose line to another hose line or to a device operating at high pressure, whereby the end of the hose line is provided with a hose fitting that consists of a nipple pushed into the interior of a hose body and a sleeve placed on the exterior of the hose body that can be connected to the nipple and pressed out on the hose body.
To the extent that several segments of hose line must be coupled together in high-pressure applications by means of suitable connecting devices or a hose line is to be jointed to a device operating at high pressure, known joining and connecting devices are constructed as screw connections. Such a screw connection is described in DE 20 2006 007 315 U1. To the extent that in the known screw connection an end piece is firmly connected to the hose line, this document gives no information about the way in which the attachment of the end piece to the hose line should be accomplished.
A disadvantage in the known screw connection, however, is its expensive structure, with several individual parts, and the screw connection is partly produced with the aid of a tool. Sealing such a screw connection is also complicated, for which a special connecting part is provided in the known screw connection.
Furthermore, to the extent that hose lines are to be connected to one another or to a working device, hose fittings are known for this, which consist of a nipple that can be pushed into the interior of a hose body and sleeve placed on the exterior of the hose body that can be connected to the nipple and pressed out on the hose body. The nipple projecting from the end of the hose is then suitable to be brought to be connected to fittings of other hoses or working devices. Such a hose fitting according to characteristics if this kind is described, for example, in DE 20 2006 015 598.